


The Reapers death song

by RipperAdrienal



Category: my own fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperAdrienal/pseuds/RipperAdrienal
Summary: A new story of a mysterious boy





	1. What I am

No chapter here sorry


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restarting this story

Pain that's all he felt, pure pain nothing else, all he could do was watch, watch as his family was slaughtered, he couldn't move, couldn't speak all he could do was watch even if he wanted to do something he wouldn't be able to. They had him chained to the wall, so all he could do at that point was listen to their pain filled screams as they got skinned, burned, and put on crosses for everyone to see and that was his last memory before his world went dark.  
PRESENT DAY  
"Hey Mom you think he's really alive?" a voice? Who is it I don't know this person, where am I, what happens all I remember is my vision going dark. I try getting up but feel burning pain going through my body, ok that obviously didn't work let's try actually opening my eyes first, as I opened my eyes I saw a pair of beautiful Amber eyes staring back at me that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out once again.


	3. Well I restarted again XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfffffft just some odd shiz

"Kreyeaul! Wake up!!!" Ok so first thing I hear in the morning is an annoying voice.....great "Oh shut up Gilil" This is Gilil my best friend since childhood and he's not exactly...human none of us are. You see Gilil is a fox demon and my other friend Remil is a vampire and me....well I'm a special case I'm a hybrid pretty cliche right? But I'm a fox and werewolf hybrid see I said it was cliche! "Don't give me that attitude we're going to be late to school!" School as we are not human we go to a "monster" school as humans like to call us but in reality if we went outside you'd just think we're normal kids. To be countinued........XD


End file.
